


Hermes

by littlemisskookie



Series: Greek Gods [8]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Cum Eating/Play?, Death, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, F/M, Fingering, Mentioned suicide, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Toxic Relationship, Violence, dom!tae, domestic abuse, intercourse, severe angst, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 15:14:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18101075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisskookie/pseuds/littlemisskookie
Summary: Despite the circumstances you’re under, you’re offered the job of a lifetime to escape your dim life.





	Hermes

Your boyfriend unrolled the sheet, showing only a syringe and a small tube of fluids. He placed the needle inside, pulling it up as the fluid entered the syringe’s cylinder. You glared at the action, stopping your folding of  _his_  laundry as he aligned it with his inner elbow, aiming towards a vein.

“Do you really have to do that right here?” you grimaced, your lips in a tight line.

Kyungsoo glared at you, his stare deathly. “Why don’t you just hop off my dick? You’re lucky I don’t stick you with this in your sleep- then you’d understand.”

That was one of your fears, which was one of the many reasons you waited for him to sleep before you did. You could only stare silently as he injected the heroin into his arm, letting out a sigh as he closed his eyes in bliss. You wondered to yourself exactly how you got here.

You had a good family. You went to a public school and did well enough in school. Then came in Kyungsoo, residential bad boy. You were the only person he got close to, and you learned about how his aunt sexually abused him and his father beat him. You had gotten caught up in the fantasy of wanting to fix the bad boy, and you fell for his sweet caresses and gentle kisses, and how he’d tell you how he could only be himself around you. How you were the only one who knew the real him and didn’t judge him for his hard exterior. How you were the only one who understood.

Your parents forbid the two of you from dating, but once you graduated you ran away with him, subsequently being disowned by your family. Now you stayed in a crummy apartment, not allowed to even go out to find a job, as your drug addicted boyfriend would go out selling drugs to pay for rent, though the two of you were so far in debt that it didn’t matter anymore.

Drugs were the last thing you were willing to do with him. You had only smoked weed with him once when he snuck you into some underground club in your teenage years, but it wasn’t your thing. Though Kyungsoo would only roll his eyes at your judgemental one. First, it was weed. Then it was cigs. Then it got to ecstasy. And then cocaine. Now he was on heroin, and you guessed the next thing he’d be on was bath salts. It was as though once the first drug didn’t get him high enough, he’d move onto the next one. And then the process would repeat.

And there was nothing you could do to get out of the situation. Kyungsoo was all you had left. Your family would shun you if you came crawling back to them, and you couldn’t live on the streets. You’d be homeless and have to resort to selling your body.

So you’d have to deal with your abusive, shit boyfriend until he choked on his own puke or overdosed. You hoped it was soon.

Kyungsoo placed the syringe and heroin back onto the sheet, rolling it back up, not even bothering to sterilize the needle. “I’ll be heading out for the night, babe,” he informed you.

Your eyes were wide. “What? It’s the middle of the night, you’ve got to be kidding. You could be killed. There’s nothing but gangsters and muggers out there.”

Kyungsoo was quick to his feet, and soon you had his hand wrapped around your throat, squeezing as though he were squeezing the trigger of a gun. He glared at you, eyes narrow as he gritted his teeth, clenching his jaw as he stared at you as though you were the scum of the earth. “What was that, bitch?” he asked. “Got something to say?”

He slid his hand up to your chin, allowing the air to flood back into your lungs. Your face was red, and you could do nothing but subvert your stare under his piercing gaze. You had a lot to say. You wanted to scream how you could’ve had a future if you hadn’t met him. But you were too stupid and believed his lies and soft interior. You had gotten swept up in a fantasy, and now your adulthood had crushed you with a cruel reality. “No sir,” you managed to squeak out.

He let go of you, but you could still feel his hands on the column of your throat, digging in sharply with his nails. You knew bruises would form over the faded ones, fresh and dark. The worst Kyungsoo had gotten was when he threw a chair at you, which resulted in you getting a black eye. You were only grateful it wasn’t anything worse.

“You’re lucky,” Kyungsoo grunted, massaging his wrists. “Other boyfriends would pimp out their girlfriends to these bastards on the streets. But no, I treat you like a queen, and this is how you repay me. You should be grateful.”

“Yes sir,” you automatically echo, returning to your folding of garments.

You were frozen with fear, hands shaking despite the fact you should be used to this treatment. You heard the sound of his boots walking across the floor, and the door slammed behind him. Your shoulders stopped tensing, and you let out a breath of relief you didn’t even know you were holding. You were shaking like a leaf, your eyes brimming with tears, and wondering to yourself if life was even worth living at all.

* * *

Your eyes were beginning to droop, but you were so pent up on cheap, bitter coffee that you couldn’t sleep. You had practically trained your body to never fall asleep until Kyungsoo was asleep by your side. There were days he wouldn’t even show up, and you were left half-crazed, unable to even behave normally from how sleep deprived you were. He was probably wasting money on some hooker or tripping on acid with some of his buddies. You didn’t worry about him getting beaten up. He always carried a gun on him. But if he did get killed, you’d be doomed. He was your only form of stability.

You heard the rattle of the doorknob, and you bolted up. “Kyungsoo?” you called out.

The doorknob still rattled, and you wondered if he had lost his key again. You’re about to get up to let him in when you hear booming thuds against the door. The wooden piece shakes, and you hear a crack as it gives out.

You panic, shrieking, running to your bedroom as you yank out drawers. You yank out a handheld gun, your arms shaky as you hold it out in front of you. Adrenaline courses through your veins and your vision gets blurry. You let out a shriek as you hear the unmistakable sound of the door slamming open, and several footsteps scurry into the room.

You’re shaking so badly, and you had never been more afraid. Hopefully, they’re just robbers- you had nothing of worth to steal anyway. You feared they were rapists or murderers, however, and all of the worst case scenarios start running through your head.

Your lips tremble as one of the men- whose face is concealed by a mask, walks towards you, the bedroom door open. He’s wearing all black but looks like a blur from your fading vision. You let out shots, firing at the man, but because of all the adrenaline, your shaky hands, and bad vision, you miss badly.

He takes the gun from you, kneeing you in the stomach. You crumple to the ground, wincing as he grabs you by the foot, dragging you out and back to the living room- back to the others. You’re kicking and shrieking the entire time, sobbing for help as the man finally dropped you in front of two others, also dressed similarly in black.

One of them gets a rag and a bottle, unscrewing the top of it as he dips the rag inside. You attempt to scramble back up, but one of the men grabs your arm, pinning it behind your back, pressing his weight into you. You’re unable to do much more than sob as the man brings the rag to your head. You turn your head the other way, screaming at the top of your lungs in hopes that someone would hear you from across the paper thin walls.

You’re kicking your feet so much that you manage to kick one of them in the balls- specifically the one pinning you down. He yowls, automatically letting you go, and you scramble for the front door.

One of the men grabs you, arms circling around your waist as he drags you back, ignoring your kicks at his legs and clawing at his arms.

The man with the chloroform soaked rag walks closer to you. “Just stay still-”

You respond by kicking him in the face, right dab in the center of his nose. He yelps, cursing to himself as he hunches over. You thank yourself for taking those gymnastic classes when you were younger, glad you were still flexible enough to do things like that.

The man holding you tightens his hold, so tight that you feel like you’re about to pop like a balloon. You’re crushing under his grip, and you’re unable to breathe. The man presses the rag against your nose and mouth, and you try your best to resist, fighting and fighting until the darkness overcomes, resulting in your eyes rolling back as you collapse into the man’s arms.

* * *

You feel drowsy, and a headache overtakes your senses. Your vision is black despite the fact your eyes are wide open. You see little dots of light, and you feel a rope around your hands and shoulders, strapping you to a chair. You squirmed, kicking your feet.

You feel the burlap sack being yanked over your head, and you squint your eyes, adjusting to the light. Three men in black stand before you, most likely the same ones who kidnapped you in the first place. Your lids are droopy, adjusting as you try to make out their forms.

You try to resist your restraints, and the men watch your struggle calmly, their arms crossed before their chests.

You grit your teeth, giving up, knowing the ropes were too tight and strong for you to break through. “What do you want with me?” you ask. “I haven’t done anything. I literally just stay home 24/7. I’m not anyone important- this must be a mistake.”

One of the men crouches before you. “Where is Kyungsoo?”

You freeze, eyes wide. “Wait- hold up, you want to know where my boyfriend is?”

He furrowed his brows. “What’d you think we wanted? You said yourself you weren’t important and just stayed home.”

“I don’t know- rape me? Sex trafficking?” you guessed. “I don’t know where my boyfriend is. He left the apartment after shooting up some heroin.”

“Can you guess where he is?” one of the other men questions.

“Uh, probably out getting high with friends or at some brothel- what do you even want with him?” you ask.

“Your little boyfriend owes our company hundreds of thousands of dollars,” the third man speaks up. “It’s time for him to pay up- but it seems like he’s gone off the grid since he found out we were coming for him.”

“Wait- you guys are like loan sharks?” you ask.

“We’re many things,” the first man shrugs. “But it seems like he left you in the apartment because he was too cowardly to see us himself.”

“Sounds like him,” you admit, narrowing your eyes. “Why am I still here? I don’t know anything, ok? I told you all I could about my boyfriend. Please, just don’t hurt me and I’ll leave without telling a word about this.”

“No can do,” the man said gruffly. “The boss wants to see you.”

“Oh, you’ve got to be fucking kidding,” you say, clenching your jaw.

They tossed the burlap sack back over your head, and the rope around your arms was untied. However, your hands were still bound together, and you could only walk aimlessly as strong hands gripped tightly onto your elbows. You heard the sound of metal sliding, and you were brought forward, walking around something until they sat you down on something surprisingly plush.

The bag was yanked off your head once again, and you found yourself seated in an office. A ridiculously handsome man sat before you, a desk between the two of you. He was in a nicely fitted, tailored suit. The room screamed extravagance, from the crystal chandelier that hung overhead to the carvings of wings in the woodworks. The only thing that seemed out of place was the pigeon that was kept in a cage to the side. And you of course. You stuck out like a sore thumb, in your shabby clothes and roughed up exterior. You looked worse for wear, and it was painstakingly clear how much you didn’t belong.

You squinted at the man, your eyes having to adjust. He had honey gold skin and silky hair, and his eyes were miraculously captivating. He looked too perfect to be real. More than that, he looked too pretty to be in an environment such as this one, with kidnappers and shark loans and such. A man like this should be in modeling or movies, not in crime.

“So,” he began, his voice surprisingly deep. For some reason, you didn’t expect a voice as sultry as his from a face like that. “You’re the girlfriend.”

“Apparently so,” you say, your tongue poking at your inner cheek. “But clearly I’m not who you want.”

“You’re not what we expected, more accurately,” he spoke, standing up, his fingertips pressing against the desk. He looked up to the men, “Leave us.”

“Sir, are you sure-”

“Did I not just give you an order?” he asked, his lips tight. The men bowed, flustered as they shuffled out of the room, sliding the metal door shut.

You looked up to the mysterious man, gritting your teeth. “You’re hot- but if you put your dick anywhere near me I’ll bite it off.”

“Relax, I have no means of assaulting you,” he assured you, leaning back on the desk, his fingers tapping gently against the wood.

“Oh, that’s comforting,” you say, your smile as painted on as dicks were to the Sistine Chapel.

He reached out, and you immediately recoiled from his outstretched fingers. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he spoke, voice soft.

You looked up into his eyes, and they seemed so, so sincere. But seeing who you were living with, you really couldn’t decipher sincerity. “Bullshit,” you say, voice cracking unintentionally.

“It’s alright,” he said, murmuring the words. You squeeze your eyes shut, leaning back into the chair as though it’d swallow you hole. You feel his fingertips graze along the side of your neck, brushing along your jawline. You trembled, shivering under his touch. Goosebumps formed along your arms, and you felt the hair on the back of your neck stand up.

“This is beneath any man,” the stranger mumbled, removing his touch. “I don’t think I could send you back to him with a good heart.”

You furrowed your brows, staring back up at him. “What?”

“Why do you stay with a man that clearly abuses you?” He stood up tall, towering over you, and you felt your cheeks burn- as though you were ashamed.

“I love him,” you insist, eyes downcast.

“Are you sure?” He leaned over you, hands on the arms of your chair, caging you in. “Or are you just afraid?”

“At least he’s not some sort of mafia ringleader,” you grit your teeth, glaring up at him.

The man smirked, and he looked devilishly handsome doing so. “We’re no mafia. We aren’t Italian. But whatever we are, we aren’t nearly as bad as your boyfriend. Not only does he abuse his girlfriend, but he’s a drug dealer. Which isn’t as bad as it could be if he weren’t selling it to underage kids. And it’s been reported that he’s even injected heroin and other drugs into the victims against their will.”

Your eyes widened, and you were unaware of that fact. You remember back in the day how he sold weed and ecstasy to other kids in school. But this was severely wrong.

“Do you have a family to go home to?”

You pursed your lips. “They’re not exactly an option for me.”

“Dead?” The man presumed, leaning back.

“No,” you admitted. “Disowned. They left me once I ran away with him. They wouldn’t take me back even if I begged.”

“So, Kyungsoo’s your only option?” the man guessed.

You tightened your lips, pressing them into a thin line, not wanting to admit the truth.

“That must be it.” The corner of his mouth twitched as he said that. “Because if you left him he’d get violent. And even if you escaped the situation you’d be resorted to living on the streets- and lord knows what else. Considering the fact you lived in a rather unsavory section of the city, I wouldn’t say you’d last long. Girls like you, no matter how tough, wouldn’t last a week on their own.”

Tears started pricking the corners of your eyes, and you reached your bound hands up to your face, catching a hot, fat tear as it rolled down your cheek. “So what? He was all I had left. And you guys chased him off, leaving me by myself. You made everything worse, scumbags. And now I’m being held hostage.”

“We won’t keep you hostage,” he spoke. Your eyes tailed him as he went back behind the desk, opening a drawer. He pulled out a small switchblade, striding back to you with ease. He pulled your hands forward, gently tugging on the ropes. You winced, cringing away as he brought the knife close to your hands, breaking away the ropes.

They left a burn on your skin, inflamed and red. You could feel the harsh ache as the ropes fell to your feet. The man stepped back, sitting back behind his desk, hands folded neatly on the surface. “You’re free to leave. I can have one of my men escort you back to your apartment. You can trust we’ll never bother you again. It’s just Kyungsoo that we have business with.”

You stared up at him with wide eyes, unbelieving and skeptical of the thought that he’d let you go willingly. You’re immobile, doubt as to whether or not you should really leave. He had been nothing but polite and kind to you so far. Surprisingly charming for someone who’s henchmen manhandled you. Though you supposed that it was expected that you were holding a gun to them.

But you were afraid. You were deathly afraid. You were afraid of coming back to the apartment, Kyungsoo not being there. You wouldn’t be able to provide for yourself and get killed on the streets as a hooker. You’d be raped within your first night on the cold pavement- you knew your neighborhood well. But more than that, you were afraid of coming back to the apartment and having Kyungsoo waiting for you.

What was better, coming here, where anything, good or bad, could happen? Where things would change undoubtedly, let it be for better or worse? Or going to someplace you were familiar with, though you knew you’d be miserable.

The man quirked a brow. “I thought you wanted to leave?”

You catch yourself mid-thought, and your cheeks flush. You massage your wrists, standing up. “I… yeah…”

“Miss,” he interrupts as your about to turn. It occurs to you that he still doesn’t know so much as your name, and you don’t even know his. And yet he knew things about you that your own parents didn’t. What a strange situation you had with this complete and utter stranger. “There’s a reason you’re hesitant. There’s a part of you that knows you don’t want to go back.”

You gulp, feeling practically naked before his knowing stare. It was as though he could read you like an open book. You had never felt so vulnerable. Maybe it was because no one had put so much interest in you. “I don’t exactly have any better option though, do I?”

“What if I could interest you in a deal?” he spoke. “Sit down, please.”

You look to him warily, hesitantly lowering yourself back into the seat. “I don’t know what kind of deal I could make. I have nothing of value.”

“I could offer you a home. You’d have bedding, food, money. You’d be able to provide for yourself and live comfortably. In return you’d work for me,” he suggested.

Your eyes widened. “You’re offering me a job?”

“That’s what working for someone is, isn’t it?” he chuckled.

“I don’t think I could be like your… henchmen. Considering the fact they succeeded in kidnapping me, I wouldn’t say I’m exactly the best at physical fights,” you say.

“We do more than just violence. Besides, it was three men to one- it wasn’t a fair fight in the slightest. Even your boyfriend, no matter how skilled I doubt he is, would’ve been reduced to rubble. And besides, we could interest you in training and such with others if physical combat interests you- hell, you’d probably have to learn it anyway. The job is dangerous no matter what area you do. That includes financial business,” he said. “Though you should probably keep that in mind. It’s dangerous- there won’t be a moment where you should consider yourself out of harm’s way. If you agree to this, the minute you do so you’ll have a target on your back. Hopefully, the training will prepare you for any threats, but it’d be understandable if you didn’t want to agree to this.”

“What would I even do?” you question.

“Well, what were you good at back during school?” he asks you in response.

“Business, mainly,” you admitted. “I was a wiz when it came to it and even read some old college textbooks about it. I dreamt of becoming a CEO or something of the sort, but then…”

He nodded, knowing what you meant without you even having to finish the sentence. “That’d work out perfectly, actually. I’ll have you work as my assistant.”

“Assistant?” Your eyes widen. “I don’t know the first thing-”

“You simply have to assist me in tasks and meetings of the sort, perhaps carry a laptop around to jot notes about my schedule. I won’t ask you to get me coffee- mainly because I hate it. Perhaps you could even be an apprentice of a sort, and I could teach you a thing or two to help you along the way here. But it’d serve as a good opportunity for you to learn a bit more pertaining business, and I’ll admit I don’t know much about it and just picked up as I went along, you’d be able to assist me in that area. This is mainly a business, after all.”

“What do you guys even do?” you questioned.

His face went sour. “A lot of things I’m sure you wouldn’t like.”

“I think I can handle it,” you said truthfully. “I’ve… I’ve seen shit. As long as it’s not human trafficking or ransom I think I’ll be ok.”

“We don’t do that,” he clarified. “We do crime- organized crime. But we aren’t scum like that. In fact, I’d say it’s closer to fighting against those. We kidnap or assassinate those who have caused a great disruption against our moral values. Steal from a greedy politician’s bank account, assassinate a sex trafficker, things like that. We help pull strings against corrupt businesses. Most of the people who work for us are the common class and are tired of the benefits towards the one percent when they could be helping those in need. Like insurance companies, and such. It’s only for those particularly difficult that we end up getting our hands particularly messy- but in our ideals, it is for the greater good.”

“What’d Kyungsoo do that had you target him specifically? I wouldn’t suspect his crimes to be under your radar,” you questioned.

His face soured. “It just so happens that he injected a friend of mine’s son. The young man was just fourteen and ended up getting addicted. He asked your boyfriend for more drugs, craving it. Kyungsoo had already put him on such a high dosage to get him hooked quickly- as he always does. That night the man gave a thousand dollars of his father’s money to your boyfriend, took the heroin, and overdosed in his bedroom.”

You couldn’t help but have your hand over your mouth in shock. “Oh, that’s awful.”

“It gets worse,” the man sighed. “Upon learning the news, the mother killed herself. I won’t go into details, but the father was completely broken. I allowed him to retire, and he asked me for one favor. To find the man responsible for his family’s undoing and bring him to justice- specifically to bring Kyungsoo to him. We now pay for his residency in a new apartment with his lone daughter, and fund her schooling and therapy.”

You gulped, a lump in your throat. “I… I had no idea.”

“You seem surprised,” he stated, noting your shocked expression.

“I guess I just never envisioned someone being so… cruel,” you admitted. “To be responsible for such a tragedy. Someone I  _knew_.”

“I think that’s something that would make you very useful to us,” he stated. “You’d be our insight.”

“I suppose,” you mumbled. You still felt a twinge conflicted.

“Do you have any further questions?” he prodded, leaning forward.

Your eyes met his, and you could feel yourself drown in them. “No, that’s all,” you automatically answer, as though you were on autopilot.

The man grinned. “Great. So, you’ll do it?”

You nodded. “Yes. Thank you for… everything,” you said quietly, unsure if he could even hear your gratitude.

“Considering the fact you’ve gone through so much and our men assaulted you, we owe you this much,” he says. He looks over at the phone by his side, pressing a button, a buzz following.

“Miss Jieun, would you please send one of the men over to wait outside my office door? We have an employee who’s going to start working here, and she’ll be in need of lodgings. Have him escort her across our premises and to her new living space.”

“Will do, sir.” The voice clicked off.

The man grinned at you. “I look forward to working with you. Press your palms against the metal wall, and it’ll begin to slide to the side for you.”

You nodded, bowing to him as you turn to the door. You’re about to press your palm against it, but catch yourself, freezing.

“Is something the matter?” the man questioned.

You turned back to him, offering a weak and bashful smile. “I… I just realized I didn’t even know your name, even though you’re going to be my new boss and… And everything.”

He smiled warmly. “Taehyung,” he spoke. “My name is Taehyung.”

“Mena,” you responded, feeling your cheeks grow hot, and anxiety make your heart drum in your chest. “Thank you for everything, Taehyung.”

* * *

“This is where you’ll stay.”

Your eyes widened as the man swung open the door to the room. It was bigger than your apartment with Kyungsoo. In far better condition, too. The walls were clean and blank save for a few frames of quotes or paintings, while in your apartment you had holes in the wall that were accompanied with bloody knuckles.

It had a kitchen, a living room, two separate bathrooms, and two bedrooms from what you were informed. That was definitely far more than you had in the apartment you could barely afford back home.

You slowly stepped inside, feet shuffling as you took in the room.

When you were younger, living in a standard suburban home, you probably wouldn’t think much of this. You’d think it was an ordinary, bland apartment.

But adult-you knew just how significant this was, and your eyes brimmed with tears. You covered your nose and your mouth, your legs trembling as you walked around the room, staring in awe at everything. You still couldn’t believe this was yours, though you were told you’d have a roommate. That was fine by you.

“Uh- are you alright?” the man asked, stepping beside you. “If you don’t like it, we can-”

“No, no, it’s great,” you said, wiping away tears hastily. “I’m just… in shock.”

“Who is it?” a voice rang out. A woman walked into the room, her eyes scanning your face. “Oh my God, are you alright?” She rushed to your side, combing your hair as she cradled her face in your hands. “I swear to God, Kris, what the fuck did you do-”

“No, no, I’m fine,” you insist, removing her hands. “I’m your new roommate, Mena.”

She smiled, though looked puzzled. “Oh! I didn’t know I was going to get a roommate. That’s fine, I’ve got plenty of room and I’m easy to live with. I stay here because it’s more comfortable than most apartments in the city- and close to work because, duh, it’s at work.” She looked back to Kris. “Where’s her stuff? We need to move her in.”

“I don’t have anything,” you inform her. “I just… got hired today.”

“She’s Kyungsoo’s girlfriend,” Kris informed her. “We… took her from her apartment. But it seems like the boss is having her work here. I’m not surprised by the bruises she already had and the things her boyfriend’s done.”

You feel self-conscious of the bruises on your face, neck, and other revealed areas. You touch the bruise on your jaw gingerly and note to yourself that once you could afford it you’d buy concealer to cover up the black and blue splotches that reminded you of your worst memories.

The woman’s eyes widened. “You’re dating Kyungsoo? How could you live with such a monster?”

“I… I’m not dating him anymore,” you say. “At least I don’t think.”

“Good, because that guy is the devil incarnate. He’s scum- which is a lot, coming from me. I’ve seen shit,” she narrowed her eyes. She brightened up instantly with a sigh and a smile, hugging you tightly. You couldn’t even remember the last time someone had genuinely embraced you. “I’m Shuhua.”

You stiffen as she lets you go, and you turn to Kris. “Wait… so you’re one of the guys who kidnapped me in the dead of night?”

Kris gave a weak smile. “I’m sorry about that- I was doing my job. But I’m sincerely sorry for any distress I may have caused-”

You didn’t listen to the rest of the apology, marching forward to kick him solely in the balls, causing him to squeeze his thighs together as he crouched over, letting out a groan of pain.

“Oh my God, finally someone did that,” Shuhua laughed. “Didn’t think you already had that in you. Judging from your ex-boyfriend, I think you’ve got a lot of pent-up aggression just waiting to be released after being suppressed for so long.”

You breathed in heavily, feeling the fire and excitement burn in your lungs as you took in a deep breath. You squeezed your eyes shut, and it felt so good to finally let something out without being afraid. “I guess so.”

Shuhua yanked Kris back up to a proper standing position as she turned back to you. “Well, you definitely picked the right place. And Kris here is gonna teach you everything- since he is the trainer for inductees and all that jazz.”

Your eyes widen at that, but Kris gives you a light-hearted smile. “I’m so gonna get you back for that.”

Your eyes widen, and you gulp. Shuhua laughs by your side, as does Kris, and you let the first genuine smile spread across your face in a long, long time.

* * *

“You need to keep your footing firm. It’s not just from the arm, you’ve got to press your whole body into the punch, and if you do that without being stable you’ll just topple over,” Kris said, sighing. “You’ve got your kicks down and dodging. You’ve improved. But you’re having problems with footing.”

“I can’t help it. I’ve still got adrenaline coursing through me,” you huff, trying again, your fist landing inside his mitt.

“Don’t worry- the more you practice the more level-headed you’ll be by the time you actually have to fight. Adrenaline kicks in your survival instincts, but in the long run, you don’t want it to take effect in a fight. Then you’ll have your vision get blurry and you’ll be more amped up. It’s best to remain cool and level-headed so that you can quickly analyze the situation and react. Adrenaline just kicks in your fight or flight, not letting you really even think of what move to do. It’s one of the reasons you were so shaky and missed when you tried to shoot us.”

“Please don’t remind me of that day,” you said, landing a firmer punch.

“There you go!” Kris whipped. “As I was saying, it’s kind of like when you can’t focus on something because you’re too excited or angry.”

“Got it,” you said, landing two firm punches, your hands starting to ache. “Anything else?”

“Always keep your opponent close. Never push them far away or create distance. At least not until they’re defeated- either dead or knocked out cold. Distance creates complications- unless, of course, they’ve got a gun. Then distance is good.”

“Mhm,” you murmur, landing a particularly hard punch. You almost topple over in the process, stumbling a bit.

“You’re losing footing again,” Kris sighed.

“Let me try again and-”

“How’s the newbie doing?” a deep voice rumbled from behind you.

Kris’s face was one of surprise as he stared up at the man in question. “Oh, boss, I didn’t know you were going to be visiting here.”

“I don’t come down here often, do I?” Taehyung murmured, looking around at the people who were beating punching bags or mannequins, or slamming each other down onto the mattresses. “But I decided I’d check up on our newest trainee.”

You were surprised as well, turning to Taehyung, your cheeks turning rosy out of pure habit. It had been a week since you started training here, and you were getting accustomed to having to wear Shuhua’s clothes and getting bruises on your body for different reasons.

“So, Miss Mena, how’s training coming along? Kris has informed me so far that you’re a fast learner,” Taehyung said. “Apparently even defeated one of the other trainees already.”

“It wasn’t much I just… aimed for what would hurt most,” you supposed, feeling bashful.

Kris wrapped his arm around your shoulders, and you did your best to suppress the urge to wince out of habit. “She’s doing fine- just needs to work more on balance. If she keeps up at this rate I’ll reckon we could get her started on knives in two weeks, and perhaps guns in a month.”

“That’d be great,” Taehyung smiled. “Oh, but I will need you to attend a meeting with me later on today.”

“What? I’m starting as your assistant already?” you asked, perplexed.

“I doubt you’ll have to do any combat with these business partners. I’ve worked with them before,” he assured you. “I’ll simply have you by my side and write down some notes and such. Mainly studying the situation.”

“Alright, I can do that,” you nodded.

“Meet me outside my office at 4 PM. Dress in appropriate work attire,” he said, and you realized that you were still in very sweaty gym clothes. You shouldn’t feel self-conscious though- most of the girls in here were in sports bras, and you wore an oversized shirt to hide the bruises that still remained. You watched as Taehyung left the room, nodding to other training employees.

“So, what’s going on between you and the boss?” Kris asked you.

“Huh?” You furrowed your brows at that.

“He never comes down here- or hires someone so fast. I’m surprised he’s taken an interest in you so quickly,” Kris notes. “You must be pretty important.”

“I’m not,” you bashfully say. “I think he’s just concerned about me because he knows…” You trail off, not wanting to say the words out loud.

“Because you were abused?” Kris guessed.

You were quiet.

“I get it,” Kris said. “I don’t think everyone here knows, but I noticed within five minutes, just from how you flinch when someone just reaches out to you.”

You look up at him. “Do you mean you were in that situation?”

“With my father, yes,” Kris admitted. “I ended up running away when I was 15. Ended up coming here one way or another.”

“I’m sorry to hear about that,” you murmur.

“Don’t be. I’m better off here than I think I would be even if I lived in a normal household,” Kris assured you. “I’m sure you will be too.”

“I don’t really want to talk about it,” you say, raising your fists again. “Now- let’s get back to work.”

Kris accepted your need to stay quiet about your situation, raising his mitts again, but you couldn’t help but think about his words regarding Taehyung. What did the man find so interesting about you?

* * *

You went up to Taehyung’s secretary, Jieun, waiting patiently. You had to borrow Shuhua’s clothes, though they were a bit tighter than you were used to. You had begun wearing looser clothes after Kyungsoo complained you were starting to let yourself go, and you weren’t really able to go out often to places where tighter clothes were expected.

It was a simple button down, floral blouse with a pencil skirt, and your hair was tight in a slicked-back ponytail. Yet you hadn’t felt this dolled up in quite a while.

“I’m here to see Taehyung,” you say. Jieun’s eyes widened, and you quickly correct yourself, realizing the name wasn’t appropriate for a work environment, and you should be more formal. “I mean- Mr. Kim. I’m waiting for Mr. Kim.”

Jieun nodded and pressed the buzzer. “Mr. Kim, Miss…”

“Mena,” you curtly inform her.

“Miss Mena is here to see you,” Jieun said.

“ _Let her in,_ ” was the reply.

Jieun nodded to you, and you pressed your hands against the metal wall, sliding it to your left, hoping you were doing it right. It worked, and it slid before you. You saw Taehyung sitting at his desk, and you slid back the door. You walked before him, bowing slightly out of courtesy. “I hope I’m in time, Mr. Kim. What is it you’d like for me to do?”

Taehyung raised a brow. “What’s with the formalities all of the sudden? You didn’t mind calling me a scumbag when you first met me.”

Your cheeks turned hot. “I just figured since you’re my boss now, it’d be important.”

Taehyung shrugged. “We’re going to be spending a lot of time together, helping each other out. I think of you as an equal, Miss Mena. We don’t need to be so formal with each other.”

You scratched the back of your neck. “Funny how you say that when you still call me ‘miss’.”

Taehyung smiled. “Ah, I did, didn’t I? Would Mena be fine then?”

“I’m alright with whatever you call me,” you tell truthfully.

“And are you alright with calling me Taehyung?” he questioned.

“If that’s what you want. You are the boss,” you remind him.

“Well, it is,” he grinned smugly. He gestured for you to sit down, and you did so. He reached behind the desk, pulling out a small backpack. He unzipped it, revealing to you a laptop. “You’ll need something to write notes in- whatever I tell you to jot down. I’d rather you do it with a laptop than just a pen and notepad like you’ve got there.” You glanced down at the notepad and pen you had, and you feel silly. “I trust you can type?”

“Very well,” you tell him. “I don’t need to look at the keys.”

“Excellent,” Taehyung grinned, pushing the laptop towards you. You held it, setting it down on your lap as you opened it, looking through. There was a Google Docs at the bottom that you figured you could use, and overall it was fine. “This will be your work computer. I’m sure once you gathered enough money you’ll want to get your own private one, but this is will have to do.”

“No, it’s great. Thank you very much,” you tell him.

“Great,” he smiled. “Now, should we get going?”

* * *

It felt weird, sitting at a table. One wall of the conference room was pure glass, giving you a spectacular view of the city, the grey clouds overhead, giving the structures a blue, hazy hue. You were set on sitting in a corner, listening in, or sitting at the corner nearest to Taehyung. Instead, he dragged one of the chairs at one of the heads of the table, telling you to sit. The other businessmen seemed to notice it, too, giving you wary looks as they seated themselves.

Taehyung thankfully acknowledged your presence before the men once everyone was settled. “Everyone, this is Mena. She has agreed to help me with the meeting today.”

They grumbled to themselves, still perturbed by your being there, but nonetheless began to conduct business. You paid particular attention to Taehyung, and every time he turned to you, you tapped away the previous and following words on your laptop. Occasionally you would get sidetracked, your eyes lingering on his slender fingers, admiring how long and pretty they were. Especially how they’d tap against the desk when he was listening to negotiations, and how after a few minutes the veins in his hand would begin to slowly pop, sticking out from under the skin. You couldn’t help but let yourself fantasize for the briefest of moments, your mouth watering slightly until you force yourself to get back to work.

They were negotiating the terms of their contract renewal, and some of the information had you frown. You click on another tab, looking over the business in question’s practices and what charities they go to.

“What is it?” Taehyung asked you, noting your puzzled expression.

“Well, according to what I have here, if you do this you’d gain about 10% of profit in comparison to the previous contract,” you say, opening up a tab for the calculator to show the map. It was actually 9.7%, but it was close enough. “But that’s not what concerns me. It specifically shows how if you were to agree to redistribute the products to these specific countries, the supplies would be cut to the other countries that are far more in need. Meanwhile, their profits would jump up at least a…” You did more math on the calculator, putting in the digits. “7%.”

Taehyung hummed. “Huh, well what do you think of that?” Taehyung quirked a brow to the men.

One of the men tugged on the collar of his shirt. “We started to realize that we could profit a lot more if we were to cut those countries from the distribution and focus more on the countries with bigger markets.”

“Yes, but these countries are most definitely in need of our business,” Taehyung noted. “You know of the damage that happened just a few months ago, from that earthquake? Over in-”

“We’re aware,” another man cut in. “But it’d be better-”

“It’d be better if you keep in mind those who are in need,” Taehyung interrupted. “Or perhaps I should have the media pay more attention to your son, Mr. Lee. What’s he running for this time, hm? A powerful office position from what I heard. I’ll vote for him of course… unless some information was to leak to the press.”

The man stiffened, and you tensed at his words, aware that some blackmail was happening. The man in question happened to be sitting at the opposite head of the table, so you assumed he was the CEO of this business. You stared up at him, and you swore his forehead began to glisten in the light, as though he were sweating. You assumed these other men didn’t know what information Taehyung had on this man’s political son.

“Mr. Kim, this would help us both significantly in profits,” he said, keeping his ground.

“I’m well aware,” Taehyung assured him. “But I’m also well aware of the fact that both of us are prospering fine enough and aren’t anywhere near bankruptcy. And I’m also aware of who’s in need of this business- are you?”

The men murmured amongst themselves, unsure. The CEO looked wary, coughing loudly as he cleared his voice. “We’ll meet with you again soon to discuss a new revision for the contract,” he said, surprising even the men beside him.

“Perfect, I’ll have my secretary schedule you in as a reminder. Y/N will figure out the rest,” Taehyung grinned. “Oh- and you’ll also have to donate 2% of your company’s earnings to a charity of my choice. For wasting my time, after all.”

The man didn’t protest, raising himself up and signaling to the others to do the same. They followed suit and he bowed before Taehyung. “Hope you and your wife have a lovely day, sir.”

You blush hotly at his mistake, your eyes trailing after him as he exited the room.

“You know- even I didn’t catch that bit, it was so glossed over,” Taehyung admitted, grinning to you. “I think you’ll be a fine addition to this place.”

* * *

6 Months.

That’s how long you had been working at his corporation. An underground business that focused on pulling the strings of the businesses above. Let it be men with political sons who happen to smoke weed and say raunchy things when they think no one’s listening, or telling their spouse of their affair, to threatening someone else’s life. You had gotten used to the tame and the morbid.

That was just the business division. There were other 'branches’ as you liked to call them, though they never benefitted financially. That was the business’s job, as though it were the brain of the monster that was the company. Let it be moles sent into various governments, let it be your own or another country’s, to many breaking into human trafficking centers. A lot didn’t come back- so they’d have to use more peaceful tactics for the more dangerous parts, where they bought the people and released them. That’s where Shuhua worked in, and there were weeks where you wouldn’t see her and worry about if she would ever come back.

Kris was part of the more personalized team, specializing in kidnapping and combat. More precisely, assassination. You came to learn that if Taehyung made a threat and the other person didn’t comply, he was more than willing to go through with his plans.

That was typically the last resort, however, and only for the worst of the worst. Never for a second did you fail to see how the murder was justified. But you did have to sit quietly in a cafe or shop, listening to the TV as it reported a politician dying of 'old age’ or 'natural causes’. It was only when Taehyung wanted to make a statement that they were very clearly murdered. You didn’t want to know how they managed to pull it off, but it wouldn’t surprise you if another subcategory of the division was dedicated to chemicals used in that sort of thing.

You, on the other hand, essentially became second in command. It started out small, from providing business advice and sending emails to some friend named “Kim Namjoon” who he was planning to meet with despite the fact he wasn’t a business partner. Then it turned to running the company in his absence while he visited either Park Jimin or Min Yoongi- though you had never heard of other in your life, and wondered what importance they held for Taehyung to have to meet them so urgently. You weren’t so much of an assistant as you were the right-hand man, as no information went to Taehyung before it went through you, and Taehyung consoled you in every decision. You studied rigorously in your free time, the minute you had enough money buying books on business to learn as much as you could to help the business sustain itself according to Taehyung’s morals. It was tricky, but it could be done if you pulled the strings right. And now that Taehyung had you, it was more easy to point out. It was as though you pointed out the options and recommended, and Taehyung pulled the strings.

You had gotten surprisingly close to the man. He still touched you like you were made of porcelain, with the hand on the small of your back or a stroke of your hair behind your ear. You couldn’t help but have your heart flutter at the sensations, but you were so, so scared that you’d be wrong again. Your feelings had betrayed you once before, and you weren’t going to let them again.

Even after the bruises of your past faded, he still treated you with the utmost attention and care, careful not to say something overly sensitive or to touch you in a way that made you uncomfortable. You found it slightly charming that he treated you so fragilely, despite the fact you were trained to the point you could body slam a veteran if you deemed it necessary. But you yearned for the further emotional attachment, and for a more intimate touch, despite the fact he was your boss. And though you knew of your affections, of how attracted you were to him and how you knew you’d trade your life for his in a millisecond, you didn’t want to admit it. Admitting it would have you fall off the deep end to no return.

You should know Taehyung was a good guy. He was gentle, he was sweet, and his dangerous side didn’t come without reason. But you had thought the same about Kyungsoo, and you still hyperventilated when you thought of how wrong you were.

You found it hard to trust anyone. You didn’t know if Taehyung felt the same for you, or if he would do the same things you would for him. You didn’t know if anyone would. You weren’t sure if the smile was simply to draw you in closer to the point of no escape. Every action seemed to mean something else in your mind, and you grew paranoid.

But there was something about Taehyung where, no matter how wary you were, you came back. Maybe it was because he felt like home. He smelled slightly like honey, and his golden skin you wanted to melt in. From his soft locks to his warm eyes, all of it made you want to look at him with droopy lids and sink into the feeling. You wanted so badly to open up to him, and it came to the point that you realized it wasn’t because you couldn’t trust him; you couldn’t trust yourself.

You couldn’t trust your judgment. You couldn’t trust that every word you said would be used against you. You were second-guessing your every action and it drove you crazy. One of the things that bothered you most was that after half a year, your ex-boyfriend still had such an effect on your day to day life.

He had gone off the grid, and there were people looking for him. You yourself gave all the information you could, listing friends and hobbies and anything you thought would help. You wondered where he was now, and how he managed to escape Tae’s men. You assumed he had fled to some other country or something of the sort. The constant thoughts of his whereabouts were like an itch at the back of your head that you couldn’t scratch.

You were at a dinner with Taehyung, the two of you disguised as husband and wife for the power duo, co-CEOs of a small business that was very interested in becoming affiliated with your company.

The research you had done had shown that the couple had been fairly new- but had already donated a large portion of their profits to charities. Apparently, the couple had invented a brand new toy that was all the rage, and a corporation picked it up and helped advertise for it. You assumed what they wanted from Taehyung’s business was to get more funding, as well as distribution to many of the countries Taehyung’s business was known to help with. Made sense, considering their profiles showed they were rather generous- but at this rate, they’d run their company in the ground.

“It’s so nice to see another couple associated with these businesses,” the woman said, a brilliant smile almost as shiny as her ring. “You don’t see many lovely couples such as yourselves in such a successful practice. Tell me, how long have you been married?”

“A year and a half,” you smiled gracefully, the lie slipping between your teeth with ease. You had to play this charade on multiple times, and you were more than compliant with it. Though some of your shyness would show when people complimented you two as a couple or congratulated Taehyung on finding such a lovely wife. Your cheeks would especially burn on the occasions when Taehyung would reach for your hand, squeezing it in a way that made your stomach flip. You admired the slender fingers, how perfect they looked, and the faint hint of his veins hidden beneath the skin.

You knew Taehyung like the back of your hand, like how whenever he twitched his pinky it meant he wanted you to write notes, to when his ear would move it meant he was annoyed. But at moments like these, you had no clue what he was thinking.

“I’m surprised your relationship isn’t revealed to the public. Mr. Kim is still listed as one of the country’s most eligible bachelors, no?” the man chuckled playfully.

“You must get awfully jealous- I know I would be,” she laughed.

You smiled, and you felt Taehyung’s hand curl into yours over the table, your fingers interlocked. You rubbed your thumb over the golden ring on his thumb, a habit of yours. You didn’t care much for the fake wedding rings- you liked this one. It was far more genuine in a sense.

“We wanted to keep our relationship private. Held a secret ceremony. She helps me with business, but not with press conferences and the such. She’s not a fan of the pesky paparazzi,” Taehyung explained, looking to you as you nodded accordingly.

“Well, that explains a lot,” the man chuckled. “She’s your gem,  isn’t she? Wives are supposed to be the most important one to you, you know.”

“Of course,” Taehyung said, squeezing your hand fondly. “She’s my one and only.”

“Perfect,” the woman said. You heard an all too familiar click, and you instinctively knocked Taehyung out of his chair, body slamming him to the ground as the woman shot into the back of your chair.

You rolled over, covering Taehyung as you reached into his pocket, pulling out the small switchblade that he had introduced you to the very first night you met. You slice at her ankles, so deep that you see a flash of bone. She hops and you roll beneath the table, spying the man reaching for his own gun. You quickly dug the switchblade into his hand, stabbing him and pinning it against his thigh. The gun fell out of his grip, and you grabbed for it, shooting him in the foot, seeing him hobble over as he trips over his chair. You peak under the table, lifting the cloth as you aim for the woman’s hand, her own gun falling out. She reaches for it, but you’re quicker than she is, grabbing it and shuffling out from beneath the table, both guns aimed at them.

Assassins. They must’ve been sent by one of the men that Taehyung blackmailed. They must’ve been hired to act as CEO’s while the fake company was given a disguise, all as an excuse to have even ten minutes with Taehyung.

But you noticed that who they were intending to shoot at was you, not him. So that meant they didn’t want blood- they wanted revenge.

Taehyung gripped your wrist, yanking you to your feet. “Mena, come on!” he urged, making you follow. Your eyes are trained on his hand, the slender fingers wrapped securely around your wrist, the veins popping out from the back of his hand in the way that drove you crazy.

It’s in the blink of an eye when it happens. One minute you’re running away from a table, the people around you wreaking havoc from the shots that fired throughout the restaurant, and another moment you were across the street of Taehyung’s building.

“What the fuck?” you shrieked. “We were just in the restaurant- how’d we run here so fast?”

“What?” Taehyung looked at you, confused. “We were running for fifty minutes, Mena. I had to call some employees to delay anyone following us.”

“No, I’m serious, we just got here-”

“You were kind of in a daze the entire time, Mena. It’s not surprising you’re confused now that you snapped into your senses,” Taehyung explained.

“I…” You began to doubt yourself. Did you really disassociate that hard? Blanking out and going on autopilot when you were running from assassins and possibly the police. You looked down, the guns still in your hand, and you put the safety mode back on. “I must be losing it today.”

“That’s the second time in three months that we’ve gotten attacked by spies,” Taehyung murmured. “I have no doubt it’s that CEO who’s son I exposed. I made him lose the election.”

“Sounds like he’s overreacting if he’s trying to kill your fake wife,” you huffed. “He still believes we’re married.”

“Makes sense with the whole couple’s trope. He must be wanting to take away something important to me,” Taehyung groaned. “Ugh- you’re a target now.”

“I’m a target no matter what,” you remind him. “I work for you, remember?”

“Yeah, I remember,” Taehyung says. He looks to you, his eyes filled with worry. “I just don’t like seeing you get hurt. I’m still surprised you protected me back there.”

You grin despite yourself, playfully smacking his arm. “What? A girl can’t do it? I’m basically your bodyguard, buddy.”

Taehyung laughed at that, and a comfortable air settled around you. Sometimes it felt less like he was your boss, but something more. A tension between you two from how friendly- and sometimes borderline flirty, you were. Taehyung was easy going- but when it came to business he wanted things strictly his way. But it was as though around you he could let go the scary-boss trope, joking around or bringing up whatever political issue was at hand that deeply bothered him.

“Do you want me to walk you to your apartment, or would you like to come up to my office for a drink or something?” Taehyung asked you.

That surprised you. He had never offered something like that, but you didn’t want to say no. Sure, his office was only a few floors above your apartment, and it wasn’t a far distance.

Taehyung seemed to catch your surprise. “I understand if you think it’s inappropriate because I’m your boss-”

“No, no, I’d love to,” you smiled. “I think I really need a drink.”

“Great,” he murmured. You swore if it weren’t for the dark lights you would’ve suspected his golden cheeks to darken.

* * *

You stare at your glass, swirling around the red wine. You were sitting on top of Taehyung’s glass, finished with your first glass and onto your second. The man was outside on the balcony, though close enough where the two of you could have a normal conversation.

You look up at the pigeon in its cage, though it seems to be asleep. It was hard to tell since the only light that you had was what seeped through the windows. “I always wondered why you kept a pigeon in your office.”

“Pigeons were used as messengers back in the old days. People could tie notes to their feet and let them soar, knowing the letter would arrive. I guess I suppose they should get more respect as a species- other birds are far more pawned over than this common one. I like to feed them in the park when I have free time- which is less these days.”

“Oh,” you say, noting his explanation. There’s a pause, and you can hear the sounds of cars below and the city noises.

“How come you never ask?” you question, your mind already under the influence, droopy lids gazing over to the man.

“Ask what?” he asks. His hands are stretched out over the railing as he admires the night view of the city, where small dots light up the streets, and the stars are hidden, though the city fails to conceal the bright moon that looms over it.

You slide off the desk, your date dress brushing along your legs. Sauntering over to him you smile, leaning against the railing as you feel the warm night air. “About my past. About Kyungsoo. The most you asked was that first night.”

“I assumed you didn’t want to talk about it- it’s a sensitive topic. It didn’t even happen that long ago, and it didn’t seem like my business to pry into,” Taehyung told you. “I knew you needed time.”

You nod slowly. “I did. I’ve been letting it consume me. I’ve become paranoid.”

“That’s what relationships like that do to you, I suppose,” Taehyung guessed. “It makes you scared even after it’s over.”

“You know, sometimes he threatened to inject me with heroin when I slept,” you murmur, leaning over the railing. You set down the glass, your fingertip circling the rim. “I was so surprised to find out he actually did it to kids- I can’t believe I loved a man like that.”

“Well, you fell in love with a different man, I guess. The man he was pretending to be,” Taehyung mumbled. “Maybe even the man he- or you, wanted him to be.”

“Makes sense for why it’s the good memories I cry over,” you hum. “But I’ve learned my lesson.”

“And what lesson is that?” he asks you, amused as he takes a sip of his own wine.

“When you have to pick between what your mind or your heart says- go with the mind. Your heart will do nothing but betray you and cloud your judgment,” you sigh, tapping along the glass.

Taehyung frowned. “In all my years, I never once thought that was the answer. People who ignore the heart’s desires end up being the unhappiest of all.”

You smile, as though you were listening to a child talk about Santa Claus. “You’re only in your twenties, Tae. You have a lot more to see and experience before you can determine the way of life.”

“I think you just need to be shown what the heart can lead to,” Taehyung persisted.

You look at him, and the alcohol coursing through your veins has questions bubble up to the surface. “Why did you hire me, Taehyung? I knew nothing. Was… Was I just some charity case to you?”

“What? No! Of course, I pitied you, but that wasn’t the case at all,” Taehyung persisted.

“Then what was it?” you question further, prodding. “Is… Is there someone else?” You had never heard of him having a spouse- after all, you had to pretend to be his. But it wouldn’t be unlikely, considering how handsome and wealthy the man was, plus his impeccable charm.

“No,” he clarified. “There’s no one else. There’s only you.”

You wracked your mind for some other explanation. “What made you even want to have me as your assistant? I could’ve screwed things up and you wouldn’t have been able to know.”

“I knew you wouldn’t. I saw something in you,” Taehyung insisted.

You roll your eyes at that. “There’s nothing-”

Taehyung cradles your face, and your eyes blow out, wide as he presses his lips against yours. You feel woozy, and your heart races at the feeling of his hands on the side of your face and his lips moving against yours, soft but hesitant. He pulls back, staring at you, and this time you lean in, just as hesitant as he is as you mold your lips against his. You let yourself sink into the feeling, closing your eyes as you press into him, your mouth firm against his.

He moves back, lips barely grazing your own as he stares into your eyes. “You have no idea how long I wanted to do that,” he whispers, feeling your fingertips graze along his wrists.

“Me too,” you admit, your voice soft and quiet at your confession.

He lets go of your face, the digits sliding off hesitantly as you try to chase after his embrace. He steps back, however. “But I shouldn’t have done that.”

You furrow your brows. “What? Taehyung, is this about you being my boss or something?”

“That but there’s a lot more,” Taehyung admits.

“Well what is it?” you insist, reaching up to cradle his face this time, forcing him to look at you. “Taehyung- you need to tell me.”

“I…” He reaches for your hands, removing them from around his face as he stares down at you. “I don’t want to rush you into anything. After your last relationship I know you wouldn’t be comfortable and I just… I don’t want to lose you.”

“Tae, how do you know what I want?” you question.

“That’s the thing,” he sighed. “I don’t. I really don’t. And all this time I’ve been wanting to act on my feelings but I knew how you were still so… so traumatized. I thought if I showed even the slightest sign of wanting a relationship with you you’d walk out. I wanted to be selfish and keep you by my side as long as I could.”

“Taehyung, what happened between me and Kyungsoo doesn’t have to do with my feelings for you,” you tell him. “He’s long gone. And… And I’m afraid, ok? I’m really fucking afraid. I’m scared of what could happen, and I’m scared of if I’m wrong. I’m scared of trusting- but that’s not just from people who went through traumatic relationships. That’s… Being scared it just part of falling for someone. And I can’t live in fear for the rest of my life, can I? I… If I’m going to trust anyone, Tae, it’ll be you. You’re the first person I’d go to.”

“Mena, you’re drunk, you don’t know what you’re saying,” Taehyung sighs. “You don’t mean any of this.”

“I do,” you tell him firmly. “I’m not drunk- I swear. And I’d say the same thing if I were drunk or if I were sober. Taehyung, you want to know what I want? I want you. And I have for a long, long time. I think I was just too scared to admit it.”

“Mena…” Taehyung sighs, trying to step away from you, almost as though he knew it’d be for the best.

You gripped his hand, yanking it over your racing heart, pressing his palm against it. “Look me in the eye and tell me you don’t want me, too, Taehyung,” you said, staring him in the eye.

You see his Adam’s apple bob along the column of his throat as he gulps. “I can’t,” he admits, voice soft.

“Then, by all means, take what you want.”

He leans in, smashing his lips to yours. Instead of the soft and gentle kiss, full of hesitancy and unsureness, this was firm and hard. His hands gripped your chin tightly forcing your lips against his. You mewled into his touch, feeling his tongue swipe against your bottom lip, and you open it far too willingly, feeling the pink muscle search every inch of your hot cavern. He walks forward, and you’re only able to walk backward, putting your trust in him until he had you leaning against the desk in his office.

You felt his arms sweep under you, moving the objects on the desk off, knocking them onto the floor without a care in the world. You feel your fingers tangle in his hair, intertwined in his soft locks. His tongue feels like magic against your own, and his hands run over the sides of your waist, and your evening dress starts riding up, bunching over your hips. You rub your black, lacy cloth covered core over his slacks, and you feel his erection.

He breaks up the kiss, breathy as he presses his forehead against yours. “Are you sure?” he asks warily.

Your lips chase after his as he raises himself, his arms straight as he hovers above you. “Yes,” you insist. “I’m sure, Taehyung. I’ve never been more sure in my life.”

You try to kiss him again, but he resists, a cocky smirk on his lips as he admires your desperation. You hiss to yourself, taking matters into your own hands as you reached down to cup his erection, your palm squeezing his balls as he let out a delicious hiss. He nuzzles the side of your neck, traveling up in a straight line with his nose until he reaches your earlobe, tugging at it between his teeth. “So, you like to tease, huh?”

“Only because you do,” you say, licking your lips as you began to unbuckle his belt. You swept his slacks down along with his boxers, his erection springing up. You feel your mouth water at the sight, but before you can get a taste Taehyung is off of the desk, pulling you to the edge. Your lacy panties were being skimmed down your legs.

Taehyung held up the fabric, smiling mischievously. “Were you hoping for this to happen, you little minx?”

“I’m always hoping,” you admitted, looking at him with all of the want and lust you could muster.

“For your boss to bend you over your desk? Or to finger you while you’re taking notes during meetings?” he asks, two digits running along your folds, teasing you.

“Fuck, Tae, please,” you whined, biting your lip.

“That’s no way to talk to your boss, is it?” he questioned, inserting the two coated digits into your entrance, making you squirm at the sudden intrusion. You jolted, thighs squeezing together as he curled his fingers in a come hither motion.

“N-No sir,” you said breathily, squeezing your eyes shut as he began to hit your g-spot repeatedly.

“Y'know, I always noticed you staring at my hands. I didn’t think much of it, but now…” He watched his fingers disappear inside of you, a loud, wet squelch coming from your pussy as he continued to thrust his digits into your pussy. “Now I think I understand. You were imagining this, weren’t you?”

At those words he delivered a particular jolting curl of his fingers, making you squeal.

“Answer me, babygirl,” he commanded, thumb sweeping over your clit to rub small circles inside, making your thighs quiver with each touch.

“Yes,” you breathe. “God, yes. Please keep going, sir, please.”

“Since you asked nicely…” He chuckled darkly, and the next thing you felt was his mouth wrapping around your clit sucking harshly. Your fingers curled into his hair, pulling at the soft locks, and there was undoubtedly a sting at his scalp.

You arched your back against the hard surface of the desk, feeling his harsh licks as his tongue traveled over every centimeter of your core, making sure not a single area would go untouched. It felt so utterly delicious to feel his lips traveling between your own set, and you were quivering, your thighs hitched over his shoulders, half hanging over the desk.

You were so desperately close, his fingers repeatedly hitting your g-spot in a rough manner and your bundle of nerves being stimulated to oblivion. You felt the warmth pool down to your stomach, and you were so, so close.

And he just swiped it away from you.

Yanking his hands out from inside of you and coming up for air, leaving you high and dry as you gasped out. You look up to him with pleading eyes, but he wasn’t going to sway that easily.

You pout at him. “What was that for?”

He responded by tapping both fingers against your bottom lip, and you wrap your lips around them, sucking your juices off of his coated digits as you stared him in the eye, moaning as his fingertips pressed against your tongue.

“For being a cocktease,” he simply answered as you released your mouth from his fingers with a loud pop.

“I can make up for it,” you say, licking your lips as you reach down to his dick, squeezing his girth as he let out a hiss.

“Trust me- you will,” he growled, his voice sounding almost feral.

“Do you want me to suck you off?” you ask him, looking up. You were just dying to have a taste.

“Next time, babygirl,” he chuckled, seeing the eagerness on your face replaced with disappointment. But you didn’t miss the way he insinuated there would be another time. He gripped your hips, pulling you off the desk and turning you over, bending you over the desk as you laid your palms out flat to stabilize yourself.

You groaned at the feeling of his head running along your folds, coating itself with your juices until he slipped in. You let out a deep moan, closing your eyes as you tried to get used to the girth of his dick.

“Right now I just want you to take it like a good girl,” he said, pressing a kiss against your shoulder. “Can you do that for me?”

“Mhm,” you say, desperate for him to move.

He pulls out slowly, letting you enjoy the delicious burn of his cock against your walls before he’s slamming back in. You find it impossible to stay quiet, letting out whimpers and moans as he began to rock into you with well-timed thrusts, angling at your sweet spot that made you see stars.

You pitied the pigeon that was probably rudely awoken by the unmistakable sound of sex. Though you really shouldn’t, seeing as it was getting a free show of grade A porn.

Taehyung’s lips were brushing against your ear as he pressed his chest against your back, hands tangling into your own as you struggled to support yourself. “Fuck, babygirl, you feel so good around my dick. Keep clenching down on me- just like that.” His voice was delivered in a raspy tone, and it reminded you of the morning voice he had when he had just woken up. That voice always got your panties wet, and you’d have to squirm in your seat for the rest of the day. On particular days when you couldn’t take it anymore, you’d rub one out in the bathroom, having to wipe your sticky fingers against your skirt to conceal the juices, though you suspected the feminine smell still wafted on you throughout the day.

You felt your sweaty hands begin to slide along the table, and you gripped onto the edges, trying to keep up with Taehyung’s brutal thrusts as he started letting go of more control, his hips slamming against your ass, a harsh pace that had you pressing your chest to the desk, letting out wanton sobs.

You knew he was getting close from how sloppy his thrusts are. The sound of his hollow thrusts, thighs smacking against your own, filling the room. You were close as well, only needed a small push to send you over the edge. As though he sensed your desperation, Taehyung’s fingers slipped down to your already abused clit, rubbing small circles against the small nub. You started to spasm, shaking uncontrollably as your orgasm washed over you and you collapsed onto the table, limp as Taehyung continued to batter himself into you, hand still toying with your clit as he used you like a fuckdoll.

It was the last, harsh and brutal thrusts, sloppy as he bottomed out inside of you, balls deep as you felt him coat your walls white. You let him fill you up, clenching your walls around him as you milked him for all he was worth. He was panting, heaving, sweaty as he slipped out of you. You looked back, seeing him sink down to his knees and bury his face between your cheeks.

You let out a moan, feeling his tongue swipe over your swollen folds, licking over the abused hole as he ate the cum that dripped out of you. The sticky fluids being cleaned up as the cling to his awaiting tongue and chin, dripping down the man’s golden skin as he took every last drop. You squirmed and whined each time his tongue swiped over your sensitive clit, and you were finally let free once he had you all cleaned up, coming back up for air. He turned you around, pressing his lips to yours, tongues swirling together as you tasted both his and your cum on his tongue.

He was still groping at your chest, and despite the fact both of you already came, it was as though he couldn’t get enough. He was a starving man at an all you could eat buffet, and after getting a taste, he planned to savor every bite. He nibbled against your lower lip, and you let out no protest as he continued to make out with you. Your arms linked around his neck, pulling him in deeper.

He broke free, forehead pressing against yours, sweaty with his bangs clinging to his forehead. You didn’t mind, however. You knew you looked like a mess as well, but from how he stared at you, you felt as though you were the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on.

“I love you,” he breathed, hot breath fanning over you as he let out his confession.

You felt tears pricking at the corners of your eyes, and they started slipping down your cheeks. Your face crumbled, and your lips trembled, more tears streaming down your own face as you began to sob.

Taehyung’s eyes went wide as he cradled your face, wiping away the tears with his thumbs. “Hey, hey, why are you crying? I understand if you’re not ready to say the same, I sprung it upon you. But please don’t cry. I hate seeing you so upset.”

“It’s not that,” you say, choking on your own words, feeling the inevitable lump form in your throat. “It’s just that I don’t deserve it.”

“What? Babygirl- everyone deserves to be loved. Most of all you. You deserve my love and all the love in the world,” he assured you, pulling you into a tight embrace as you sobbed into his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. I’m so broken- you deserve someone better,” you say, your sobs muffled in the cloth of his suit jacket.

“I don’t want anyone other than you,” Taehyung says, pressing a chaste kiss to your forehead. “Broken or not- you’re it for me. You always were.”

You ball your hands, fists curling into the fabric of his jacket as you ruined it with your tears. “Taehyung…”

“Shh,” he said, brushing his hand over your hair to soothe you. Slowly you stopped shaking, and your sobs quieted down to small sniffles. “I love you, Mena. Don’t you ever doubt that for even a second.”

* * *

The two of you were leaning against each other, your head settled on his shoulder as you slept softly. His own head rested on your own, your hands tightly clasped together as you slept on the couch.

Your peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by the sound of a ringing telephone. Continuous buzzing that had you shift as you nuzzled further into Taehyung’s neck.

“Mm, Tae, get the phone,” you grumbled.

“I’m too lazy,” he groaned. “Five more minutes.”

The phone didn’t stop, however, and the noise was starting to get on your nerves.

“Tae,” you whined softly.

He sighed, getting up from the couch, his fingers slipping from your own as he shuffled to the desk, smoothing over his hair and messed up clothes as he clicked on the buzzer. “What is it, Miss Jieun?”

_“Mr. Kris Wu is here to see you, sir.”_

“Can you tell him to wait another time? I can have Mena pencil him in.”

You heard murmuring on the other line, and Jieun’s voice popped back in again.  _“He says it’s very urgent.”_

Taehyung sighed. “Very well, bring him in.”

You look at him with alarm, quickly combing over your hair and trying to fix your dress, though you still look like a hot mess, and you weren’t in work attire, instead in the very same dress you wore to dinner. You supposed you had no other choice, however, doing your best to clean up your appearance as you settled into the couch.

Kris marched into the room, the door sliding back behind him as he approached Taehyung’s desk. He took in both you and Taehyung’s appearance, and while he’d usually question it, he seemed far more troubled. “She can’t be here,” Kris said curtly.

Taehyung furrowed his brows. “I beg your pardon?”

“The news I bring… it’d be best if she weren’t present,” Kris said, his mouth small.

“I can assure you that anything you have to say to me, you can say in front of her,” Taehyung said, his voice firm.

You questioned what news Kris could possibly bring. In the six months that you had known him, he had never tried to keep you in the dark. What could it possibly be? You walked over to Taehyung’s side, eyes trained on Kris. He gave you a serious expression, as though what he had to say was morbid.

Kris sighed. “It appears that Kyungsoo is back in the city- we don’t know how, why, or where he came from. But we’ve got to act fast, otherwise, risk letting him slip away again.”

Your eyes went wide and your face went pale. You felt the blood draining from your face, feeling slightly woozy. Kyungsoo was back? But how? You assumed he disappeared off the face of the earth. Why now was he back in the city? Where did he even go?

“Mena?” Taehyung asked, seeing your light-headed expression. He quickly got up, hands on your shoulder as he tried to stabilize you. “Mena, talk to me.”

“I just need to sit down- that’s all,” you said. Taehyung sat you down at his desk, making sure you were ok as you leaned forward, cradling your head in your hands.

Taehyung looked up to Kris, alarmed. “Where is he now?”

Kris gulped. “That’s the thing, sir- he’s back in his old apartment. It… It appears he’s looking for her.”

Your eyes widened at that, staring up at Kris. Was it possible? He was looking for you specifically? Fear drummed in your chest as you thought of the possibility that he was coming back to fulfill his promises, finally killing you and finishing the job of all those years of torture. You stared down at your arms, remembering the countless bruises that would blossom on your skin. Dread thudded in your heart.

“The others insisted the only way we’d be able to get Kyungsoo while he was vulnerable was through Mena- but of course I argued against it. But a majority of our group voted for it- it’s up to you now,” Kris informed. “They won’t go against your orders.”

Taehyung clenched his jaw. “We can find another way to get him to come out into the open. We can-”

“I’ll do it,” you interrupted.

Both of the men looked at you in surprise, and you stared up at them, firm in your statement. “Kyungsoo’s smarter than he appears- he wouldn’t go out without being armed and he wouldn’t put himself anywhere vulnerable. If it’s me he’s after I can pose as bait. You guys would have to be at a great distance so that he wouldn’t suspect, however. One option is in a building with a sniper gun or something of a sort. But… I’d rather it be me.”

Taehyung stared at you in alarm. “Are you kidding?”

“Absolutely not,” you insisted. “If anyone’s got to do it, it should be me.”

“You looked like you were about to faint when he said Kyungsoo was back,” Taehyung persisted.

You looked up at him, placing your hand on his own and squeezing it, not caring if Kris saw. “Taehyung… I have to do this. Otherwise, it’ll eat me up from the inside and I’ll continue to be paranoid. I need to do this, please. Call up the man and tell him we’ve got the culprit who murdered his son, and I’ll either trap him somewhere where he’ll be nabbed easily… or kill him myself.”

Taehyung stared at you with a blank face, processing your words. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“I’ll sneak out and hunt for him myself if I have to,” you promised.

Taehyung’s lips went into a tight line, and he glanced up at Kris. “Set everything up. I want them to meet at a neutral location. Make sure she’s armed and keep a track on him. And by God, don’t let him so much as give her a single bruise, or-”

“I’ve got it, sir,” Kris assured him. He looks down to you, still concerned. “Are you sure you’re up for this? It’ll probably be difficult enough to even see him again.”

“I’m not,” you admitted to yourself.

* * *

Kyungsoo looked worse for wear as he stepped into the cafe. His eyes were more sunken in and his clothes were shabby, his hair long enough to cover his eyes. But he still had the same eyes, and when they locked with your own you felt yourself being transported way back when you were only 15 and had the biggest crush on a boy.

He launched himself at you, and you try to resist the urge to recoil in fear, close to getting the pistol strapped to your leg beneath your flowy pants when you’re met with-

A hug.

You felt frozen and stiff, feeling Kyungsoo wrap his arms tightly around you, clinging onto you as though he’d die if he didn’t. You felt something wet on your shoulder, feeling tears drop down onto your blouse as he sniffled. You hesitantly wrap your arms around him as well, tense as he wept.

“God, Mena I’ve missed you so much. I came back for you in the apartment and you were gone- I knew they had taken you. Oh, God, I’ve missed you. I had to leave, but I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I couldn’t let myself rest without knowing what happened and here you are- I’m never letting you go again.”

Your eyes widened at his words, shock running through your system. It didn’t sound like the abusive boyfriend who injected heroin in his arm in the living room- no, instead this was the teenage boy who confessed for the first time ever about his feelings, revealing the poor childhood he had grown up with during his upbringing. This was the boy who cried on your shoulder throughout the night on the day he was kicked out of his home, the one who smiled to you as though you were the human form of the sun when you ran away with him.

“I missed you too,” you croak out, trying to resist your watering eyes from betraying you as you’re brought back to so many memories. One side of you wants to embrace him, and another wants to fear him. But at that moment you had completely forgotten about the side that wanted to kill him.

“I’m so glad you’re ok,” he said, hand curling into your hair as he took in your scent, closing his eyes and the tears clung to his lashes. “I searched and searched- and when you contacted me… I thought it was too good to be true.”

“It’s ok,” you say, voice tense as you feel his arms wrap around you securely. “I’m… I’m here now.”

Kyungsoo broke away from your embrace, a shaky smile on his lips as he looked to you. “God, you’re even more beautiful than I remember,” he whispered, fingers tangling in your own as he stared at you adoringly.

It felt like too much. You were overwhelmed.

You force a smile on your face, however. “Why don’t we sit down, Kyungsoo? We have a lot of catching up to do.”

He nodded, wiping away the tears as he quickly sat down at one of the tables, and you seated yourself across from him. You took in a deep breath, reminding yourself you had to get the chat over with so that he’d trust you, and you could lead him in a dark alleyway where he’d be taken to the company building and meet his well deserved, long-awaited fate.

But it was hard for you to concentrate when he looked into your eyes, and all you could see was the broken man you had fallen in love with.

“Mena, I’m so sorry for ever mistreating you,” Kyungsoo spoke softly.

Mistreating was an understatement.

At those words, however, flashbacks of a memory swam through your head.

_“What the fuck did you do with my cocaine? Huh?” Kyungsoo gripped your hair, forcing you to fall on your knees and to the ground as he shook your head violently._

“I swear to you, I never meant it. It… It was the drugs. I’ve gotten better these past few months- went to rehab for two,” Kyungsoo explained.

_“I threw them away,” you sobbed, reaching up to Kyungsoo’s tight grip, wanting to pry his fingers from your aching scalp._

“I promise you, I never intended to hurt you.”

_“The fuck do you mean 'you threw them away’?” Kyungsoo shrieked, letting you go as you crumbled to the ground, sobbing on the cold tiles as he growled. “Cocaine’s fucking expensive, you piece of shit. You just wasted hundreds of dollars of my hard earned money- just flushed it down the toilet! ANd what do you do? I provide for you and you just whine about how you don’t have enough. You want more more more! Well, guess what, bitch? You chose this life, and now you’re going to deal with the consequences.” His hand gripped your hair again as he dragged you across the floor, and you were sobbing for mercy, kicking your feet as you felt your head slam against a cabinet door._

“I love you so, so much, Mena,” KYungsoo promised. “And I’d like for us to start again.”

_You begged for mercy as he repeatedly hit your forehead against the wooden cabinet, but it all fell on deaf ears. Your nose was bleeding and your eyes were filled with tears, and you knew undoubtedly that your face would swell up with bruises by morning. You felt your lip bust as your face hit the wood again, and finally, Kyungsoo lets go of your hair, letting you crumple to the floor, bloody and beaten, as he simply walked away. You slept there that night, sobbing yourself to sleep on the cold tile floor of the kitchen._

“I know you’re my one and only. And I’ll never love anyone the way I do you,” Kyungsoo said, eyes brimming with tears. “You… You know me inside and out, Mena. And I know I don’t deserve you, but God, I just can’t seem to let you go. You’re the reason I keep living.”

Your eyes started to brim with tears, and you wiped them away.

Kyungsoo’s face crumpled. “Why are you crying?”

“Because… because what you said…” you sniffled, vision blurring with tears that slipped down your face like waterworks.

“It moved you to tears, huh?” Kyungsoo laughed, a faint smile on his face.

“It was all lies,” you whispered lowly, eyes trained on the table.

Kyungsoo’s brows scrunched up in confusement. “What?”

You didn’t hesitate, reaching for the pistol strapped against your leg and aiming it at him, the end of the barrel pressed right between his brows as you pulled the trigger. You killed Kyungsoo in cold blood as he fell back into the chair, slouching down.

This wasn’t at all part of the plan. You were supposed to lead him outside, and to an alleyway, if you possibly could. Or somewhere he could be shot by a sniper, at least. Not like this.

You were frozen, staring at his corpse blankly. You weren’t going to get out of this one. Taehyung was able to defend the two of you and pull strings since it was clear who provoked the attack and argued for self-defense, and he was able to pull strings. The two assassins had run away, injured but alive. Meanwhile, about less than a dozen citizens just witnessed you kill a man in cold blood.

You didn’t bother to even get up from the table, frozen in everything that had happened that day. By the time you snapped up to your senses the police were barging in and handcuffing you, and you knew there was no way for Taehyung or his men to get you out of this one.

* * *

Orange was not a good color on you, in your humble opinion.

It wasn’t a good color on anyone, you noticed, looking around the women’s prison. You were the newest inmate, though you supposed only a few people in here were aware of you blowing a man’s brains out in the middle of a cafe during broad daylight.

You were sitting alone at a table during lunch, eating what appeared to be frozen macaroni and a side piece of what you  _hoped_  was mashed potatoes when-

“So, you’re the chick who shot a guy, right?”

You stared up at the woman blankly, one friend by her side. Both were a lot bigger than you, but the distinction she had was that one of her eye sockets was swollen, appearing to be missing the actual eyeball. You assumed she had lost sight in that eye.

“You must be a rookie or amateur then,” she laughed. “What an idiot. The gang I used to work for would eat kids like you for breakfast.”

“I’d like to be left alone, thank you,” you grumbled, annoyed by her presence.

She quirked a brow. “Oh? Think you’re too good for us, ay?”

“We should show her what happens to new meat in here,” her friend grumbled, walking around the table to stand behind you, shaking your shoulder with her beefy hand. You felt repulsed that someone was even touching you at this moment- most of all someone who very clearly just wanted to beat your ass.

“I agree,” the other laughed. She launched toward you, attempting to pull a punch, but you quickly swerved to the side, the punch landing in her friend’s stomach. You grab your plastic spoon- the only utensil the prisoners appeared to be given- and swept out of the side as the woman launched herself at you.

You wrapped your arm around her neck, sinking down as you trapped her in a headlock. She kicked and scratched at your arm, but you quickly straddled her, aiming the spoon at her good eye. “Make one fucking move and I’ll scoop your eye out like ice cream,” you threatened. You gave a side glance to her friend, who was frozen in fear as she gawked at you along with all of the other inmates in the cafeteria. “That goes for you, too.”

You lifted your foot to secure it on the woman’s neck, and she was barely able to choke out her question. “Who the fuck are you?” she squeaked. You were surprised none of the security guards yanked you off of her, but it appeared they didn’t care what the prisoners did to each other.

“Someone who wanted to eat their lunch in peace- that’s what,” you hissed, glaring down at her. “Now if anyone else has a goddamn problem with me, I suggest you shove it up your ass. Because I’ll-”

It was cut short, however, from the sound of two large booms. You quickly jumped to the ground, rubble flying everywhere. You heard the sound of bricks toppling over, and dust and smoke filled the air.

You looked up at the person standing on top of the rubble, a gaping hole where the brick wall used to be. Your eyes widened as Shuhua stood above, eyes searching the crowd.

“Shuhua?” you gaped, surprised.

Shuhua immediately found you, smiling as you run towards her. “Had to come all the way from Libya to save your ass- now let’s get out of here.” You grab her hand as you stumble over the rubble, avoiding the guns from the security guards who had come to their senses.

The two of you were running as fast as you could, another hole shown in the wall surrounding the prison. The two of you leaped through the wall, spotting a helicopter waiting outside- a logo you recognized with one of the many corporations your company was affiliated with.

“Go go go! I’ll take care of things from here,” she insisted. She whipped the gun out from her side and shot at anyone coming close, hugging the wall as she aimed for whoever was about to follow after you.

You ran as fast as you could, enjoying the feeling of freedom as you ran across the grass, reaching for the outstretched hand as you were pulled into the helicopter.

“I came back for y-” Taehyung’s words were muffled with a kiss as you held his face in your hand, happy to be in his embrace after so long.

“I knew you would,” you say, grinning. “I never doubted it for a second.”

“Put your seatbelt on- we’ve got to lift off,” Taehyung said, reaching over has he strapped you in. You rolled your eyes, smiling despite yourself at his safety precautions.

He’s smiling as well, looking at you the way that made your heart flutter. The light illuminating his golden features, so perfect they looked like they were cut from marble. He never looked more radiant.

“How come you’re looking at me like that?” he asks you, voice loud as the sound of the choppers spinning fills the noise.

You say nothing, yanking him by his tie to smash his lips to yours once again, holding him in your embrace and closing your eyes, thankful to have this man by your side. He nips playfully at your bottom lip, hand moving a strand of hair behind your ear.

You pull back, your cheeks hurting from all the grinning. “Taehyung?” you shout, voice barely caught above the loud noise.

“What is it?” he shouts back.

“I love you!” you yell.

“What?” he screamed.

“I love you!” you repeat.

Taehyung grinned. “I heard you the first time, I just wanted to hear you say it again!”

You roll your eyes, chuckling to yourself as you pulled him into another kiss.

 


End file.
